kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Chazz 'Dark Phoenix' Leiter
Chazz Leiter, nicknamed "Dark Phoenix" (aged 18, same age as clone), is one of the secondary antaganists of the Kamen Rider fanfiction, Tournament Kamen Rider. Biography Chazz is a direct clone of the original Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter AKA Kamen Rider Kiva, created by the Architect and Dark Kivat long before the Architect's demise in Operation Golden Thorn. It is believed that the Architect installed his own memories into Dark Kivat, so that being said, the Architect is not truly destroyed. Chazz (that being the name the clone chose as he didn't want the name of the original) and Dark Kivat were left alone after the events of Operation Golden Thorn, with Chazz not remembering his mission on account of amnesia. The duo were then approached by a secret Fake Rider, Andrew Whalen/Kamen Rider Bio Kaixa. Andrew transformed into Bio Kaixa to help the clone remember what his mission was, but this was his downfall. After Chazz transformed into Dark Kiva, it was like a rope snapped in his brain, making him remember his mission to destroy all of the Kamen Riders, fake or other wise. He then pulled the same Garuru Fuestle that Kiva uses (except this one was a gold Fuestle instead of the original one) and activated it to summon his own twisted version of the Garuru Saber to fight Bio Kaixa. Andrew activated his sword and began to fight Chazz. Chazz couldn't use a sword as good as Andrew did, so Chazz ditched it for the golden Basshaa Fuestle and played it to Dark Kivat. Chazz bested Bio Kaixa at gunplay with the Dark Basshaa Magnum. Chazz then activated the golden Dogga Fuestle and he summoned the Dark Dogga Hammer to bring Andrew to his knees. After Andrew activated his Crimson Smash attack against Chazz, a Zanvat-bat-less Zanvat Sword protected Chazz by blocking Bio Kaixa before the attack even connected. Chazz then pulled the Dark Wake Up fuestle and activated the Dark Zanvat Slash. After this attack, Bio Kaixa and his rider belt were destroyed completely. Chazz and Dark Kivat then walked off to start on their next target: any other Kamen Rider to cross their path. While on their way to avenge the Architect's death in Battle Creek, the Fake Riders encounter Chazz, who kills Bio Gatack, forces Bio Garren to flee and knocks Bio IXA unconscious. Chazz is soon confronted by Phoenix, but their duel is interrupted by the Fallen, forcing him to flee. Chazz resurfaces as Phoenix fights Gaia, but is whisked away with Gaia and the Fallen, uncovering Gaia's identity as the man who created him: the Architect. But instead of welcoming Chazz back to the fold, the Architect instead casts Chazz out and destroys Dark Kivat. Washing up ashore, Chazz encounters the real Kivat-bat the Second, entering a pact with him to become Dark Kiva once again. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Using the mechanical vampire bat Dark Kivat, Chazz can transform into Dark Kiva. Dark Kiva's motif is that of Kamen Rider Kiva's Emperor Form, but with a crimson red and black color-scheme replacing the gold and the Omnilens colored a sickly green. Dark Kiva can imitate Kiva in every way, even possessing twisted versions of his own artillery. *'Rider height': 205cm *'Rider weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20t **'Usual kicking power': 35t **'Maximum jump height': 250m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/1.2s Dark Kiva only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form in black and red. However, Dark Kiva does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on his body as Kiva needs to control his power. As Dark Kiva, Dark Phoenix has access to a unlimited potential of power such as telekinesis and the use of the Kiva insignia as a weapon. Flight Style In Chapter 47, Chazz gains his version of Flight Style during the fight with David Nash/Kamen Rider Arc. His Flight Style changes him into the Dark Emperor Bat, a dragon-like form similar to Kiva's Flight Style, but in Dark Kiva's Coloring. It is unknown if it can perform the same attacks. Equipment Chazz has almost the same means of equipment that Phoenix Leiter has. *'Dark Kivat Belt' The Dark Kivat Belt is Chazz's means of transforming into Dark Kiva. Similar to how Kiva transforms, Chazz has Dark Kivat/Kivat Nisei bite him, and then perch upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's Dark Kibuckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing. The Dark Kivat Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Like Kiva, Dark Kiva accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Dark Kivat/Kivat Nisei to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Kiva's Fuestles, his clone's emit at a lower pitch. *'Fuestles' **'Dark Wake Up Fuestle': The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dark Kiva to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. ***'Dark Zanvat Slash': A dark, twisted version of Kiva's Final Zanvat Slash, that can actually force the heart of the victim to stop beating prematurely. ***'Darkness Hell Crash': A kick with the force of 180t. ***'Forbidden Technique: World's End': A self-destructing attack with an unknown level of devastating power. **'Dark Garuru Fuestle': This Fuestle summons an energy sphere that that creates a dark version of the Garuru Saber. **'Dark Basshaa Fuestle': This Fuestle summons an energy sphere that that creates a dark version of the Basshaa Magnum. **'Dark Dogga Fuestle': This Fuestle summons an energy sphere that that creates a dark version of the Dogga Hammer. **'Dark Doran Fuestle': This Fuestle would normally summon Castle Doran, but the Architect modified it to call for Fake Doran, formerly the Fake Riders' mecha. **'Dark Buroon Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Dark Kiva's version of the Buroon Booster from Fake Doran. Zanvat Sword The Dark Zanvat Sword was a sword of great power crafted for and used by Chazz. However, this version of the sword does not have the living Zanvat-Bat hilt and he does not need it because only Chazz can control the dark powers of the sword. In order to activate the final attack of the sword, Dark Kiva must use the Dark Wake Up fuestle to use the Dark Zanvat Slash. The attack is powerful enough to completely stop the victim's heart beating prematurely to the point of death. Fake Doran Fake Doran is a dragon mecha designed and constructed by the Architect, based on Castle Doran, first for use by the Fake Riders. But after it was defeated for the first time, the Architect shelved the project until Chazz's creation came to pass. He reconfigured the Dark Doran Fuestle to call for Fake Doran and the mecha is now used by Chazz on large-scale battles. It also no longer needs to be powered by Bio-Whistles and operates as a sentient being, just like Castle Doran.